


The Punch Line

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell is freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punch Line

Cam was a little freaked out because the Pegasus Galaxy made it a habit to freak out people from Earth the first few times they went through the gate. This time, though, he was mostly freaked out because none of his team were with him. He didn’t even have a scientist with him. 

Sheppard smirked at him over his mug of grog. “Take it easy. The Darvareans are good people.”

Cam just gave him a weak smile. “We’re in the middle of a bad joke, you realize?”

Sheppard’s smirk grew into a true smile. “Yeah, McKay told me before we left. Two flyboys and an alien walked into a bar. The punch line? The flyboys are the real aliens.”

Cam’s shoulders loosened. “Where’d she go?”

Sheppard shrugged, glancing around but not with any real intent. “The Head of the Council doesn’t like meeting with men so Teyla always does the talking alone.”

Cam raised his eyebrows. “Is that smart?”

The smirk was back as Sheppard said, “The Head of the Council is an eighty pound blind woman who’s been part of the Athosian trading network for years. We’ve been coming here since we established Atlantis. Teyla’s safe.”

Teyla came back as Cam was finishing his grog. It wasn’t really potent stuff and Sheppard swore that it offended the locals if all the trading parties didn’t have at least one mug apiece. She looked quietly smug so Cam was betting she’d gotten her way in the trade negotiations. 

It must have looked much the same to Sheppard because he said, “I take it that went well?”

She smiled slightly at Sheppard, their eyes meeting, and on the outside Sheppard looked cool as a cucumber but there was an odd undercurrent for anyone looking under the surface. Cam scanned the room instead, used to ignoring what was under his nose to preserve other people’s careers. 

“They have agreed to the change in the trade agreement,” Teyla finally said.

Cam finally looked back at everyone at the table. “Does that mean we’re heading back?

Sheppard laughed suddenly, bright and happy and drawing many an eye to their table. “No. There’s got to be a party first.”

Teyla nodded, stealing Sheppard’s mug and taking a sip. “All trade negotiations are finalized with a feast. Make sure to only drink what John or I hand you.”

Sheppard smirked lazily at him and Cam’s stomach twisted a little. Cam had never been roofied or anything of the sort off world but there were stories about those that had. He didn’t think this was the same because neither Sheppard nor Weir would be all that willing to trade with a people that were known for that sort of thing and Teyla was talked about like she had buckets of honor under layers of calm. 

“They get confused,” Sheppard drawled. “With all the drinking they do, they sometimes don’t realize that the more potent stuff isn’t what we’re partaking in.”

Teyla nodded. “They would be greatly upset to have accidentally taken you past you limit without your consent.”

“Yeah,” Sheppard said, eyes dark. Cam took a drink to clear the knot in his throat then spewed it everywhere when Sheppard continued. “Orgies are only fun if everything’s consensual.”

Cam just sat staring at the two of them, mouth gaping. Sheppard had just put his career in Cam’s hands by even obliquely hinting that there had been sexual shenanigans with his team. Cam’s eyes bugged. No wonder McKay had flatly refused to come and Ronon had looked so upset to still be laid up in the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cameron Mitchell, John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan - two flyboys and an alien walk into a bar, cool as a cucumber, look beneath the surface


End file.
